Entwined
by TrinityAngelX
Summary: Reverse psychology. Whoever said there’s always a right time for everything, probably said it at a wrong time. Anytime is the right time, especially their first time. Amuto. Lemon. Birthday Request.


**Entwined **

_**Reverse psychology. Whoever said there's always a right time for everything, probably said it at a wrong time. Anytime is the right time, especially their first time. Amuto. Lemon. **_

_For my beloved Jess: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I LOVE YOU! And I finished your request (this) in time 8D_

_Special thanks to Tara for editing this, you're hilarious dear. _

_Leave a review when you're done reading please! I want to know which parts you liked and your reactions to the dynamics. Also, I'm sorry that is kind of, sort of, really rushed. _

* * *

"Come on Amu, you're so naïve. Who doesn't get sexually frustrated when they live with their hot boyfriend? Not to mention THEY SLEEP RIGHT BESIDE HIM! Don't you think it's about time?" The blond pointed out while attempting to wink at the bar tender for another free shot.

Amu flushed and ignored her friend. She felt dizzy, yet hyper at the same time. The bland taste in her mouth was still fresh and she really wanted to stop, but stopping now would only prove her friend right that she was in fact alcohol intolerant. Letting her know she was still a virgin was bad enough.

"I only just moved in this September," she said while gulping down another shot, "besides, we haven't found the right time**,**" she evaded while glancing at a drunken couple fiercely making out in a dark corner. They were a cute couple,but too bad he looked like he was eating her face.

Utau brushed her poor excuses aside, "Still. Who doesn't get sexually frustrated? Times like that goes to show that there is _**always **_a right time."

The cute bar tender came over and poured her another shot, Amu refusing his offer; she didn't want to be wasted. "I guess that means you and Kukai are also sexually frustrated?" she asked sarcastically.

Utau flushed crimson, her face already on fire from the many shots she had. Amu nodded knowingly and got up.

"I'm going home now. See you in tomorrow, right?"

Utau drank another shot in answer.

Standing outside their apartment door, Amu fumbled with her keys, the jingling noises so loud that they could rouse even a sleeping mouse from the second floor! Considering that they were on that seventh floor, that was quite loud. Just as she was about to push it open, she tripped over and landed in her boyfriend's arms. She looked up to an amused Ikuto whose eyes were twinkling merrily.

"Out drinking?" he asked as if he already knew, so she didn't bother answering. Thinking back upon earlier the same evening, maybe she should move out and keep him on the chase, that way Utau would perhaps stop pestering her about her love life. She gently pushed away and groaned as she flopped that on their couch, eyes shut and right arm over her head.

"I think I should get a job." She said, she had been thinking about it for awhile now anyway.

"Really? Because one of my members needs assistance."

"Oh, shut it." _Ikuto and his stupid innuendos_, she grumbled in her head. Though she knew he just indirectly said that it was okay for her to freeload off him - they've had this conversation before - it still made her feel guilty.

Ikuto smirked and closed the door lightly, "I have to finish composing a piece, so I'll be out on the balcony if you need me."

Amu nodded and couldn't help but stare after him, a feeling akin to longing stirring up in the bottom pits of her stomach. The way his blue hair seemed to glow with that halo outline and the way his eyes shone so brightly…Utau must be getting to her. It wasn't until he gave one last smirk before he closed the doors did she realised he had…what was it? "One of…" Amu frowned; she must have had too much to drink. She turned over and let the beautiful sound of Ikuto's violin lure her into slumber.

* * *

Tomorrow, she would return to the university after a rather boring weekend in which she spent…and is spending with Utau, spending, _literally_.

Reading the large 'Sale' sign, Utau quickly dragged Amu by the arm and into a store. With her new, perfect manicured nails, she pointed out a lacy and rather…exposing lingerie.

"This is perfect," she drawled, "to turn him on."

Amu raised a delicate pink eyebrow and walked closer to examine it. To her, it looked like a regular red bra with holes in them. Wide, large, complicated designed holes. As Amu grabbed a hold the matching thongs, she realized how easily they could be ripped.

"It's so easy to rip off, what if you decide to sit down? Are you sure you want this?" She asked while carefully stretching them for Utau to see.

"Stupid! It isn't like regular lingerie! This is for you and your _dear_ Ikuto! You know, like after a romantic candlelit dinner or something," Utau said while winking and quickly snatched the lingerie from her small hands and marched up to the cashier. All the while with Amu trailing behind, desperately protesting.

"It's for your own good dear, it's an amazing experience. You feel so powerful, beautiful, things no one can ever make you feel…" She trailed off, finally noticing she was in public and that Amu was smirking at her. Utau huffed, handed her credit card over to the rather masculine cashier. The cashier, overhearing their conversation added, "Quite sad to be a virgin at your age." It was Utau's turn to smirk, and as she began to comment, Amu cut her off.

"Oh shut it, you only lost yours yesterday."

* * *

Flopping tiredly on their couch, a habit of hers, Amu barely registered Ikuto walking towards her. However, she did recognize his cologne, so when she tried to sit up she ended up hitting an object. Something swore and Amu recognized the cat nip breath.

"Oh god, I just hit your nose didn't I?" Ikuto growled in answer and shakily threw a letter in her lap before leaping towards their bathroom.

Yelling a high pitched, 'sorry' to the empty hall, Amu ripped open the edge of the envelope and slowly pulled the letter out as if trying not to get a paper cut. It was addressed from her parents informing her that they'd be coming over tomorrow for Christmas for the next week, staying at their guest room. Groaning at the last minute self invitation, Amu went to the washroom to tell Ikuto.

"Well, I used to think that a small body like yours couldn't do any harm to someone like me, guess I thought wrong." He said when he saw her enter through the mirror.

"You shouldn't have sneaked up on me like that." Amu replied, guilt evident in her honey orbs as she walked closer.

Ikuto turned around fast, and next thing she knew it, his hands were pressed softly against her waist, their nose skimming each other's on the surface.

_It's not fair_, she thought as she stared into eyes as blue and deep as the ocean, _that some people still look great with a broken nose._

She made out a vaguely hidden smile beneath his arrogant smirk. His face was so close to hers. "How do you plan to compensate for this?" He asked crossing his eyes to make a point.

Realizing how close he was to her body, being able to feel his body heat, or maybe it was the lighting, it compelled her to do something she rarely initiated. She looked at the object of her attention before pressing her lips to it –his lips.

It was a quick, chaste kiss, but it left her wanting more.

* * *

Someone up there was laughing at her, she swore. Her parents had come over boasting about her sister, Ami, who was making amazing progress in middle school so far. Then they started to fuss about how skinny she was, and inspecting their entire apartment, making comments such as, "This is what you eat?" and "When was the last time you cleaned this? It's going to be new years!" To make matters worse, Amu had forgotten to relay the letter to Ikuto –because she got caught up in the kiss- causing him quite a bit of shock, which was quite the understatement of the year. Her parents were very weary of him and often suggested that Amu leave him.

Currently, they were sitting at their small dinner table, they as in all of them, including herself and Ikuto, though the latter was rather reluctant at first till Amu threatened him god knows what. Midori had finished eating and was intently absorbed in a newspaper; she leaned over to show her husband whom made a look of great disgust. She proceeded to show a curious Amu and careless Ikuto.

The headline read: **Heterosexual Cross Dresser Caught Deceiving Store. **

Amu gasped, the picture was of the cashier where Utau bought the lingerie for her! (It was sitting idle in the farthest corner of her side of the closet.)

"It says here that everyone thought him a rather masculine girl. His application for this part time indicated he was female. Customers are in distraught, I pity for the CEO, just look at his expression!" Midori said in her gossipy voice.

"If you think cross dressers are bad, think of those wacky transsexuals!" Her dad said, getting worked up, "I read that there are even hermaphrodite humans! Think of that!"

Was it just her, or did Ikuto just squirm? Though she felt herself squirm too for she too wished her parents would stop talking non-sense. Plus, finding out that the cashier was a cross dresser was disturbing; thank god Utau hadn't make her try the lingerie on. Utau knew her size, then again everyone did; she had the smallest boobs in the world.

"Well it isn't their fault if they're born that way right?" Amu said rather distressed, over her breasts and hoping her parents wouldn't drag this into a whole debate.

"Yes it is! They choose this; their parents were probably bad influences. Thank god our baby isn't like that." Her parents hugged her tightly, she groaned, too tired to start something.

Later that evening, Ikuto cornered her in the hallway. Afraid of waking her parents, Amu looked up at him and asked quietly, "What?"

Ikuto opened, and then closed his mouth; his face was completely passive, his eyes showing no emotion. The next thing she knew, he was aggressively kissing her. She suppressed a moan, knowing it would only tempt him further; she needed to know what this was all about. His tongue darted out and licked her bottom lip. _Then again_, she thought, _maybe not_. She boldly fisted her fingers in his silky locks and in return, he lifted and pressed her closer to his built chest. His hands were everywhere, their tongue fighting in a battle of dominance that Amu never knew she had.

Needing air, she pulled back form the kiss with a heavy pant, Amu noticed Ikuto now had guilt plastered all over his face. She stepped forward, now ready with air and energy, only to meet more air as she watched Ikuto walk away with heavy steps.

Amu frowned, _what was that all about?_ Now she was all hot and bothered for nothing.

That night, lying on their bed, unable to sleep, she noticed the proximity between them, and that they were very, very close. She also noticed that if she turned her head, she could feel his entirely.

She groaned and pulled up the covers; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Her parents, Amu thought, were like a pair of demons assigned to ruin her life. After that steamy make out session on their first day here, she couldn't help but notice that every time Ikuto were close, but not touching, a tense feeling would stir up in the pits of her stomach and a longing to touch him. That if she only reached out, their fingers could be entwined…

Her parent's comments and read out loud of the health section certainly didn't help either. Especially since Midori thought saying 'sextion' rather than 'section' was funnier, since most articles were about the sex life since it's the "season couples like to get cozy." Thank god they were gone now.

Tonight is New Year's Eve; tonight is also the night that Amu decided to give in. Give in, to _everything_. So she carefully plans it out, hoping that this would be a good and large milestone of her life; a new start.

When they sat down that evening, after they had their share of dinner, she poured him cup after cup, bottle after bottle, hoping she had bought enough alcohol. She also hoped he was as intolerant as she was.

"Remember back when you were in high school, sophomore year?" He asks chuckling, drinking a cup she poured.

"Yea," She lies breathlessly, taking in the tint of his hair, the redness of his cheeks, "what about it?"

"You said that you prefer younger guys."

She groaned, "I was in tenth grade! Why do you still remember that?"

"Stuff like that stays with you, especially since I was in love with you then." He drank another shot.

"Well she you said you preferred big breast girls!"

"Well you have breasts now, don't you?" She felt uneasy yet hyper as his gaze rested on her chest."Though they're still rather small," He added, as an afterthought.

"You just had to hit the sensitive spot didn't you?"

"It's not my fault you're so soft. That can't possibly bruise you that much."

"God, it's a wonder how I managed to stay still here, for so long too!"

"Are you breaking up with me on New Years Eve?" He snapped.

"Do you want me to?"

His face turned red, "No."

She stalked closer towards him, her face turning just as red, "Why not?" She sounded like she was trying to hold back tears.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE WITH ANYONE ELSE." He yelled drunkenly, though he also sounded pained, like he's been holding in that fear for a long time.

She took in a breath before taking him by the collar, and kissing him with all the frustration and the pent up emotions she's been feeling that she could possibly muster up. He responded eagerly and leaned over her. He stood up, knocking the chair over. She lifted her leg and wraps them tightly around his waist. His hands flew to her smooth thighs to give them a light squeeze. The feeling of her panties pressed against his engorged arousal made her wet almost instantly. She started to grind on him and he let out breathy moans between kisses as he carried her to their bedroom. He seemed to know where he was going while drunk, but she didn't care.

He stared into her eyes; she pressed herself to him, encouraging him. He pinned her to the wall, smirking as he palmed her crotch in a slow and steady motion making her moan endlessly.

"Stop teasing!" She whined, and as he hiked up her skirt and pulled down her panties, she began to pull his shirt over, taking in the feeling of his well built abs. How had she resisted for so long?

He licked his large index finger and without warning, he pumped it into her tight, burning core. She gasped as he began a solid uneven pace. Eventually he began to lose it slowly and started to finger her with a fiercer tempo. She tried to suppress her moans as they grew louder and louder, and she could feel his harden member on the side of her thighs, the wall behind her back, wet with her perspirations.

"Don't fight it." He said huskily, "you like that?" Her sex wept harder in response, causing him to get more aggressive. His hands flew to her ass, and rocked her faster onto his large fingers.

She gasped as she felt another large digit enter her. She saw him lick his lips and his fingers began to do a scissoring motion. It stretched her inner walls so forcefully that blood leaked out, she gasped and tears began to gather. She closed her eyes as tears were streamed down her face; he looked at her in alarm and pulled out to stop his ministrations. She looked at him after a few moments and lightly kissed him on the lips, whispering, "Go."

He was holding back, she realized, she bucked her hips and he took it as reassurance that she was really alright. He filled her with one thrust and tugged at her clit, once, twice, and thrice before she screamed as she came onto his hand. She watched, with half lidded eyes as he sucked on his finger smeared with her blood and cum, strangely becoming more aroused. He kissed her on the lips and she could taste herself. His lips proceeded to trail down onto her neck, giving a few nips here and there before deciding to mark her above her left breast, her heart. His hands were everywhere; she didn't bother keeping track of their movements as her own struggled to tear his pants off.

Soon they were both completely naked and on their bed. He held her gently, caressing her breasts as she slowly spread her legs, she looked away, and felt herself getting redder and redder, wetter and wetter.

He looked longingly at her face and groaned, "God you're beautiful you know that?" Then she felt him dive face first into her core**, **his tongue lapping at the overflowing juices that basked out from the lips of her vagina. She moaned loudly as he continued to pleasure her most intimate area. She would arch her back when she felt him slowly down his ministrations, desperate for that sweet release. He would play with her swollen bud over and over, drinking in her fluids greedily. His tongue darted in and out, rewarding him with more of her sweetness, taking his delicious fill of her. He tugged at her clit with his teeth and felt that she was near. Pulling out, much to her displeasure, he stared into her eyes, unable to take in the overwhelming emotions; she looked away, blushing badly.

His hands forced her to face his as lips brushed against hers tenderly, and she felt his penis poke her entrance. Boldly, she angled herself to see their sexes, so intimate, and realized that this was seriously happening and that looked way too big to fit inside her tiny body.

"Ikuto." She rasped out, surprised at her own voice. And she felt him fill her with one large thrust, causing her to moan loudly, and him grunting in pleasure.

Surprisingly, she realized that it didn't hurt as much as when his two fingers filled up, it felt almost the same though his penis felt a bit harder. She didn't give it anymore thought as he began rocking against her slowly and gently, giving her more of those soft kisses she loved. She moaned, seductively and out of pleasure as he filled her over and over again, rhythmic, deep, slow and soft.

And then it was just her, him, and love.

It wasn't till in the afterglow, that Amu realized she technically lost her virginity to Ikuto's large finger.

* * *

After that fateful night, they acted normal. Though Amu constantly berated herself for wondering the next time they'd be intimate. Other than some awkward moments, they were happy. It wasn't till the first of April, and by which it was already way past noon Amu noticed, did Ikuto huskily whisper to her in the ear.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

…end credits to the birthday girl; she wanted it. It's her birthday |: no flames kthxbi.


End file.
